Lord Zedd's Assault Begins!
Lord Zedd's Assault Begins! is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc and the begining of the Lord Zedd arc of this saga. Synopsis After the Defeat Of The Enforcer Rangers, The Groovy Rangers must prepare for their biggest challange of all, the all powerfull Lord Zedd. Episode That Day at School the Groovy Rangers were in class with Zeran before CRASH! Suddenly, loud lighting crackles were heard outside causing the class and Rangers to jump. "Hold on Class, it was probably just some freak lighting I will be right back," Zeran explained causing him to zoom outside before bringing the Communicator up to his lips. "Alpha Four, activate the emergency Command Center Generator," Zeran ordered. "Right Zeran, AIYIYIYIYI!" Alpha called through the communicator as Zeran slowly looked around the class as right now, the wizard had a very bad feeling about what was about to go down. "Hey Francine what gives, there wasn't any talk about a lighting storm today was there?" Royce questioned. "Not that I'm aware of Royce, and with Zeran racing out like that I got a bad feeling about this," Francine stated. "Likewise fearless leader this isn't sitting well with me." Jeremy stated. "Yeah, man this is giving me the chills," Leon added in. "Ya don't think someone else is joining Zerak do you?" Winnie questioned. "No way, Zerak is the most villain out there to date girlfriend. There is NO WAY someone would be stupid enough to join his cause like this....right?" She questioned. Meanwhile, up in space, the lighting was striking even harder. "Someone you know Zerak?" Groarke asked. "Oh very much so my friend and things are about to turn around," Zerak stated as suddenly lighting struck down leaving a throne with a Z on it as a figure turned around in it a human-looking individual as a snake wrapped around his arms before landing in his hands as it transformed into some staff with a Z on it slowly standing up with a smirk on his face adjusting his neck showing that the trip to Earth had been quite the rough one. "The ride to earth was a rough one Still, not a bad place." the figure said slowly standing up with a grin. "Ah Zedd my friend it has been too long." Zerak commented as the two shook hands. "Yes, not since velgach twelve my friend it is good to be working with you again instead of against you while you bleh Zerak The Mighty." Zedd commented. "Yes, a mistake of my youth, if I do say so myself." Zerak commented. Groarke slowly got up from the shaking and smirked. "Ah Lord Zedd, Emperor of all he sees, your ruthlessness precedes you." Groarke commented. "Thank you as does yours, Groarke the Conquer." Zedd laughed walking forward to the edge looking down as his head visor glowed. The beam shot to the malt shop locking onto the groovy rangers. "Alright guys lets keep it up no telling whats going on with Zerak right now." Francine whispered enough to where the team could hear as they nodded. "One! Two! and Block!" Francine ordered as the team followed in suit as Zedd kept a lock on them. "There has to be more to this team than they are letting on your known for a lot of things Zerak but struggling with Mere Teenagers is not one of them." Zedd commented. "You would be correct my friend, take a look at the pathway to the Maltshop." Zerak stated. Zedd turned his head in confusion. "IM SINGING THOUGH THE RAIN I'M SINGING THOUGH THE RAIN WHAT A WONDERFUL FEELING I'M HAPPY AGAIN!" Came the voice of Zeran smith skipping to the Maltshop as Zedd slammed his hand onto the edge creating a shockwave as Groake jumped back. "SO! Zeran is in town huh?! This explains a lot! Well, it's time to get to work than." Zedd said with a big old smirk plastered across his face ready to do battle with the old wizard because he still had a score to settle with that old fool one way or another. "You have a plan?" Zerak asked. "Yes, you see the power rangers will be useless without the command center, and what does it run on?" Zedd questioned. "Electricity, last I checked." Zerark commented. "Than it's time to knock the lights out around San Francisco! With the new powers I've gained from Dark Spectre it's time I put them to use." Zedd said looking around before spotting some sort of Rat eating out of the Trash. "Ah that Rat will be perfect for the new monster." Zedd said spinning his staff around before aiming it towards Earth as Lighting shot down onto it landing onto the Ratt as it chuckled evilly. "Speak and I shall obey Lord Zedd." It laughed. "Go Electro Rat! Knockout the Power Grid in San Francisco and make it lights out for the Rangers!" Zedd ordered. "As you wish Lord Zedd." It said with squeak zooming off. "PERFECT! HAHAHAH!" Zedd laughed. "And this my friend is why Zedd is called Emperor Of All He sees." Zerark commented. "I can see that, it's nice to see him in word instead of just rumors." Groarke stated with a small evil grin. It was so good to see another force of evil in action like this as Zedd slowly turned around before speaking towards the two of them. "Now than my friends, I think it's time we start planning for an attack on free will itself wouldn't you agree?" Zedd grinned. Meanwhile down on Earth at the command center Alpha four was freaking out. "AIYIYIYIYI! I need to get Zeran and The Groovy Rangers here on the double!" He stated pressing a few buttons, at the the school suddenly, their communications went off. "Kids." Zeran called out as they nodded heading out of the room before getting to hiding. "GO ahead Alpha." Zeran stated. "Zeran, bring the Rangers to the command center Ohhh we got a bad situation." Alpha explained. "Right, Ready Rangers." Zeran asked as they nodded. "Shadri Heevay Teleportus!" Zeran shouted teleporting the rangers out of there unknown to them someone had seen them. "Francine and them are the Power Rangers?" A voice asked as it zoomed out...it was Shane Elis. At the command center the rangers and Zeran teleported in as Alpha was freaking. "AIYIYI RANGERS! ZERAN WE ARE IN TROUBLE!" Alpha stated. "Whats going on Alpha?" Francine questioned. "Lord Zedd is in town!" Alpha exclaimed. "Zed- OH BY ALL THAT'S HOLY!" Zeran grumbled. "Zedd?" Leon questioned. "Zedias now known as Lord Zedd, Emperor of all he sees a once very trusted Ally now mortal enemy to the forces of good and free will itself." Zeran answered. "OH great ANOTHER intergalactic Hitler." Francine grumbled as Zeran chuckled. "Crude but essentially yes." Zeran stated with a small chuckle at the rangers. Suddenly, the alarm began blaring as the rangers turned towards the globe as some strange clay soldiers were seen attacking San Francisco though the Golden Gate Park. "Those don't look like Tengas.." Winnie grumbled. "Those are Zedd's forces, the Z-Putties." Zeran explained. "I see and...Really?! Jeremy what does that Giant Z say to you?" Francine asked. "Well that is just an invitation to punch it." Jeremy laughed. "AIYIYIYI! Zedd has released a monster near the Power Plants!" Alpha shouted as the image changed as they saw a Rat noming onto the cords of the powerpoint as a wicked grin came across Zeran's face. "A rat huh, your not thinking today Zedd boy, no worries I will remind you exactly WHY they call me the renowned tormentor of Evil!" Zeran said letting out a laugh. "Oh no Zeran's laughing. "Royce said with a small grin. "Rangers, you deal with the putties, I'll handle the rat just be ready with the power blaster." Zeran stated. "Alright than, Guys..IT'S MORPHIN TIME!” Francine shouted as all six put their hands behind their back. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABERTOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURUS! "Groovy Rangers!" The team shouted as the putties made their sound charging in. "Alright lets take these clay heads!" Royce stated as the team charged in ready to do battle against these two creatures. AND WE KEEP DREAMIN OF A WORLD WHERE FREE WILL IS SAFE SO WE WERE TOLD WE NEED A HERO! AND WE KEEP DREAMIN OF A TIME WHERE GOOD IS ALL WE FINE WE NEED A, WE NEED A, HERO! "OIYA! OIYA!" Francine shouted kicking the puttie a few times knocking it down with her elbow before picking it up and punching one square in the Z as the puttie shook a little bit before exploding. Suddenly, Francine was grabbed by a few of them and pushed against a nearby tree as one slammed its elbow against her back as she groaned before nailing them in the face and delivered a quick swift punch to one of them sending it back to Lord Zedd. "Looks like these things are a bit smarter than the Tenga's guys!" Francine stated. "Got it fearless leader take this! OIYA!" Royce shouted nailing one of the Zedd monsters in the Z causing it to dissipate. "Brains or not it's like playing target practice with these things!" Royce stated before slammed by a few shoulders of the putties over a bench causing Royce to grumble a little bit. "Me and my big mouth..." Royce grumbled to himself before slowly flipping over the bench. Once he recovered, he began blocking a few of the strikes from the Z-putties as this was more or less getting a little more difficult than Royce was intending but, none the less he was fine with it, he loved a good challenge. "WINNIE!" Kaitlyn called as the two girls clapped hands swapping places. Winnie delivered a quick palm strike onto one of the putties before Winnie delivered a few strikes with her dance skills knocking them down once they were down both girls slammed their fists onto the Z causing them to squirm a little bit before dissipating. "Ha! Nice one girlfriend!" Winnie said as the two girls clapped hands with a grin. Up in space, Zedd slammed his fists down onto the railing. "BLASTED POWER RANGERS! IF I HAVE TOLD THE PUTTIES ONCE I'VE TOLD THEM A THOUSAND TIMES! COVER YOUR WEAKNESS!" Zedd bellowed. Back down on earth Leon and Jeremy went back to back blocking a few strikes before Leon ducked and nailed the putties with a few strikes before elbowing two of them in the Z. Jeremy drop kicked a few of the putties knocking them backflipping a few times before stomping on two putties right where the Z was as they all squirmed and dissipated. "Eat it putties!" Jeremy grinned. "Come on guys we need to catch up with Mr. Smith." Francine said as the rangers took off to catch up with Mr. Smith and Electro Rat and put an end to this. Meanwhile, with Zeran the wizard had just cast a copy spell and was slowly placing pieces of cheese on the ground for electro rat towards golden gate park. Suddenly Electro Rat stopped noming on the cords of the power plant and sniffed the air before turning around. "OOOH CHEEZE!" The rat grinned slowly following the trail eating the cheese in a NOM NOM NOM fashion following it all the way to golden gate park nomming on the last part not realizing this had been a set up the entire time, something Zeran was going to take FULL advantage of one way or another. "YOOOOHOOOO ELCTRO RAT!" A voice called as the rat turned around and spotted Zeran as it hissed. "AHHH Wizard Lord Zedd has been looking for you for payback for what you did!" Electro Rat hissed. "AWWWW! You mean Zedd boy remembers me and when I put fire ants in his pants!" Zeran laughed as up in space Zeark looked at Zedd. "Is that true my friend?" He questioned. "I'd rather not talk about it Zerak..." Zedd grumbled. "And my brother calls me the sadistic one..." Zerak grumbled as they looked back down onto Earth as electro rat looked ready to strike. Back down on Earth The Rat hissed. "Are you ready to die, wizard!" Electro Rat snarled. "You know Electro Rat, I believe this is what you would call a DIVERSION LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Zeran grinned as Electro Rat turned around to see a giant cat made of rubber. "MEOW!" It screech as Electro Rat screech running around as the cat chased after it at full speed as the two were running with each other similar to the antics of Tom and Jerry as Zeran fell onto the ground HOWLING with laughter and at this point was having a hard time breathing. The rangers came racing in ready to strike as they saw what was going on all trying to not snicker. "Man when Mr. Smith makes a villain suffer he goes all out!" Royce said as the rangers let out a laugh. Up in space, Zedd slammed his fist on the railing. "BLAST THAT WIZARD! MAKING A MOCKERY OF MY BEAUTIFUL MONSTER! I SHALL SHOW HIM!" Zedd snapped revving up his hand creating a bomb? out of electricity. "A...bomb? What are you going to do Zedd blow your monster up?" Zerark questioned. "That is EXACTLY what I am going to do Zeark!" Zedd said causing Zerak to look at him in a way of saying, The fuck? "IT'S TIME TO FINISH OFF THOSE PESKY GROOVY RANGERS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Zedd shouted throwing the bomb down to earth. "GROW ELECTRO RAT! GROW!" Zedd shouted. Down on earth, the Rat was able to stop for a moment catching the bomb taking the top off. "THANKS, LORD ZEDD HA!!!" Electro Rat shouted, slamming it into the ground as the rat grew to economy size. "WHOS ON TOP NOW CAT!" The Rat said as the rangers backed up, the cat whimpered for a moment before fleeing as Zeran sighed. "Awww...Zedd just had to be a party popper. Typical, Alright Rangers, he's yours and don't worry about his little electro powers I made a small adjustment to the Megazord to deal with that!" Zeran said with a grin. "RIGHT!" Francine stated with a nod.. "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Francine and the groovy rangers shouted as roars from the Tyrannosaurs, Mastodon, Pteradtacly, Sabertooth Tiger, Triceratops and Ankylosaurus let out roars heading towards the call of battle. "LET'S DO THIS GUYS OYIA!" Francine shouted as the groovy rangers all jumped into the air ready for battle as they landed in their cockpit ready to go. "Tyrannosaurs logged on and ready to go!" Francine stated once locked into the Dinozord. "This is Jeremy, Mastodon and I are ready to send this freak packing!" Jeremy commented. "Triceratops Online and ready to kick some tail!" Royce called out logging onto his Dinozord. "Ki- I mean Saber-tooth tiger ready and able!" Kaitlyn called out locking into the Saber-Tooth Tiger. "Pterodactyl flying high and gracefully!" Winnie called out. "Ankylosaurus online and ready to go lets send this rat back where he came from!" Leon stated. "Alright Link them up!" Francine called out as the zords began racing forward and slowly one by one they began to form Megazord, Tank Mode. "Alright, Leon you ready to go?" Francine asked. "You know it, fearless leader!" Leon called out. “Alright go we’re right behind you!” Francine stated causing Leon to nod. "Alright, Ankylosaurus Convert to Warrior mode!" Leon called out. "MEGAZORD SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED! ANKYLOSAURS WARRIOR MODE HAS BEEN INITIATED!" The two computers stated. The Ankylosaurs began its formation, once it was completed it was built with a human-like head, body parts, stuff like that, with the Ankylosaurus head on its chest but it's got spikes coming from the sides of its arms and it's back, and it carries its tail but like a medieval mace. "ANKYLOSAURS WARRIOR MODE ACTIVATED!" Leons computer stated. "Switching to battle mode now!" Francine shouted as the computer spoke. "MEGAZORD SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED!" the computer said as the the tank slowly stood up before Pterodactyl flew in turning around to form the chest plate as the Tyrannosaurs head lowered revealing the head leaving room for the Pterodactyl to claps on finishing the head of the Dino megazord. "MEGAZORD ACTIVATED!" The computor called out. Suddenly electro rat launched a few blasts of electric energy causing the two Megazords to spark and keeping the rangers on their toes. "HOLD ON GUYS!" Francine shouted as Electro Rat let out a laugh. The Rangers proceeded to each Deliver a swift punch to the rat only for him to shock them a bit again as the two Megazords backed up. "POwer down to 50% Francine!" Royce explained as Francine swore. "These aren't like Groarke's monsters hold it together guys!" Francine said with a growl. "HAHA! GROOVY RANGERS YOU ARE FINISHED!" Electro rat laughed launching another blast causing Shocks to explode onto Francine and Her Teams two Megazord. "Power down to 25% we need to make a move like NOW fearless leader!" Royce explained. "Zeran, come in this is Francine we could really use that surprise like now!" Francine stated. "Call the Power Sword and Power Mace, they've been infused with rubber that should deflect it!" Zeran called out. "Got it! WE CALL UPON THE MEGA SWORD AND POWER MACE!" Francine shouted as the two weapons crashed into the ground as each Megazord went over to get the weapons as it shined brightly before their eyes showed the zord being recharged. "LET'S DO IT FEARLESS LEADER!" Leon shouted as the two weapons crossed. "YOU WON'T MAKE IT OUT OF THIS ALIVE POWER BRATS!" Electro Rat shouted as it let loose a stream of electricity towards the rubber within the weapons. GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS! "TIME TO DISCHARGE THIS RAT!" Francine shouted as Leon nodded in agreement. "EAT THIS RAT!" Leon shouted before the electricity circulated through their weapons before they both struck forward sending towards the rat as it collided. "Welp there goes my last meal!" The Rat shouted as it fell backwards exploding upon hitting the ground. GO GO POWER RANGERS! YOU SUPER GROOVY POWER RANGERS! "OH YEAH GROOVY BABY!" The Rangers shouted with the defeat of the monster. "Try again Zeddy boy." Zeran said with a laugh. Up in space Zedd slammed his hand on the railing. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! MARK MY WORDS ZERAN! YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC POWER RANGERS SHALL NOT PREVAIL AGAIN!" Zedd snarled in anger. "Brother...seems like even with Zedd's help you are going to continue to be a pain in my rear!" Zeark growled. Back down on earth the rangers unmorphed and clapped hands as the zords went back to their hiding places as each clapped hands. "Nice job kidos but, stay on alert Zedd is bound to be that much more dangerous next time." Zeran explained. "We will try Zeran but we got something just as complicated coming up." Winnie stated. "Oh?" Zeran questioned. "SENIOR PROM!" The three girls squealed causing Zeran to face plant. "I just had to ask..." Zeran grumbled to himself. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega